You Should've Kept It secret
by BuMovieLover
Summary: Dazzled by their new romance, Castle and Beckett see themselves involved in a difficult and intriguing story that will resemble to Beckett's past and also a very dark and dangerous secret will be loose! To find out you will have to read it!
1. Chapter 1

She walked in quiet and serene, the living room was just a few steps away and she couldn't wait to see where that long path of roses would lead her. He never did something like this in there three brief months together, and, sometimes, she felt doubtful about him. He used to grab every women in his way, blond, brunette it didn't matter. But was a womanizer capable of spreading roses around the New York Upper East Side flat for a single girl?

She was sure he had changed. Even she had changed.

The Roses ended near the kitchen where last night the dinner toke them to wonderland. But crossing the corner of the table, only wearing her bare feet, she felt panic. Tears started filling up her eyes as Kate kneeled before him and grabbed his head.

'Oh God. No. Please.'

Blood flood the room around them, his chest was wounded and he wouldn't wake up.

'No!' She screamed panicking.

'It worked!' a voice behind her vibrated in her chest, it was a young and clean voice. She looked upon her shoulder and the red haired girl was standing still wearing bedclothes. Kate was forced to look in front because his hysterical laugh couldn't be confused.

'Gotta ya!' he said with the biggest smile Beckett has ever seen.

'CASTLE!' she was now mad, satanically mad. Her hand hit him so hard the slap could have been heard for miles.

'This was not fun! You are the most reckless person I know!'

'Told you she was not going to like it." Alexis stopped by the couch and looked at the father with reason.

'This is my Halloween prank!'

'Halloween isn't for another three months!'

He grabbed her face in his hands and softly kissed her red and delicate mouth.

'I love you!' Ok, now he got her. Every time he would say another bone in her body would melt, three hundred more and she wouldn't stand up…

'Ok, fine. But I'm not cleaning this.' She stood and turned her back on him winking at Alexis. Her phone blew off in the loudly ringtone of the 12th precinct.

'Beckett?' she said smiling.

* * *

'Two girls, both sixteen, one is Cam Coleman, the other Danielle Grey. Murder in their own high school.' Esposito was always better than Ryan exposing their cases.

She was squatting near the two victims while Richard was looking at the school's trophy showcase.

'Time of death I'd say between midnight and four a.m. Murder weapon is still inconclusive they both suffered strikes in the head but I'm not sure what hit them.' And Lanie was always good at determining what they needed to know.

'Ok, Ryan' he approached with his small note pad 'I want everything on the victims, make sure they didn't die in vein.'

'Hello,' a man tapped her shoulder 'my name is Peter Douglas and I am the principal. Can you tell me what happened, I need to get the school running.'

'I am sorry Mr. Douglas but we have to investigate some more before jumping into any other conclusions.' She tries to feel convincing to all the victims closest people but she knows what they feel, they want an ending to a nightmare, wake up with something to reassure them, close a chapter. She wasn't able to close hers for years, but Castle's warm and strong arms filled the emptiness of her mother's murder. 'But I think you could help us. Did this students have any enemies or strong relationships that you might know about?'

'Cam was a bit extroverted, if you know what I mean but Danielle… Honestly they were the complete opposite and Dany was criticized, a lot, for hanging out with Miss Coleman. About relationships, I know Cam was always involved with someone but not lately.'

'What happened?' Castle had joined them meanwhile.

'They were leaving school with two other college girls. They were actually foreign and for a few weeks Cam hasn't been called for detention, neither has Danielle been crying in my office for an A plus. But I guess Mark could help you with that, he is the school monitor and he informs me about the students and what they're up to.' He pointed his chin towards a geek looking guy.

'Yes, Cam and Dany were very involved with these girls. But not the way you think. I followed Danielle one day-' Mark blew his nose sadly and continued '- she was the love of my life…' inside the classroom Castle smiled at Beckett discreetly, she smiled him back. 'Cam was a bad influence on her you know. But I saw the three of them getting into a warehouse.'

'A Warehouse?'

'Yes, detective. What ever they were up to, it was in that warehouse!'

* * *

The site was sinister, the lights were all down as Kate and Richie crossed the cement floor.

'What kind of place is this?'

'Why are you whispering, Castle?'

He pulled her by the waist and kissed her in the mouth deeply. Her body trembled but she also knew she was working; there was no way they were enjoying this moment in the dark. Beckett pushed him away and giggled.

'Please don't do that I can't melt while I'm working.'

A loud noise stopped them halfway.

'What is this?'

'I don's know…' Kate pulled for her gun and pointed it into the air. They kept on walking trough the surface when she spots a door.

'You're not getting in there are you?'

'Oh, come on Castle, you're not afraid, are you?'

'Is this because of what happened this morning?'

With a lovely smile she disappeared through the door into a bright light. When Castle finally went after her he also saw the light.

'What the hell? CUT!' A girl with a megaphone sitting in a wooden chair looked at them feeling insulted.

'What is this?' Another girl (younger though) approached wearing a school uniform. Around them a bunch of other people watched the scene, Beckett put the gun down realizing that this wasn't any sort of sweatshop. This was a movie set!

'Hmmm, we're looking for two foreign girls?' Castle said reluctant.

'Depend on who's asking…' Said the megaphone girl, who appeared to be directing the "movie".

'NYPD' with a badass voice, but still unsure about the whole situation, Beckett showed her badge.

Those two girls, the ones who approached them at first, sure fit in Marks profile but not just that, they were also familiar to Beckett. They walked towards Richard and Kate as in introducing themselves

'I am Belle, student at the New York Film Academy in LA, this is my cousin Phebs, she is a student in Oxford in London. Welcome to wonderland!'

They both looked around and noticed how beautifully the set was decorated, magical plants, woods, people wearing the most fancy and funny clothes and some green backgrounds. Beckett was sure she had seen those two before, and for a sudden moment everything lit up in her mind. Belle and Phebs the first two girls Kate had to talk to while being a cop, alive victims of her first case. It sure was Wonderland!


	2. Chapter 2

'Everybody let's take 5' Belle shouted with conviction.

'What's going on?' the younger girl asked repeatedly.

'We were wondering if-' Castle was about to burst all the matters that brought theme to that place, but Beckett interrupted him emotionally saying…

'Belle?'

The girl gave her more attention then before and Kate's eyes couldn't help but to fill with water.

'Yes, that would be me.'

'You now her?' Castle whispered.

'Belle, who is she?' asked the girl, who's dub was very creative in the eyes of Detective Beckett. Phebs.

'It's me Kate' she tried to explain and it worked! "Beauty's" wide eyes grew even wider as she understood who stood before her. 'I don't know if you recall-'

'If I recall, how could I forget?'

'Belle?' Phebs wouldn't admit to be ignored like that.

She hasn't been with Belle in years, but after knowing she was entering in Oxford her parents gave her the pleasure of traveling to New York as a reward, she didn't refuse for anything. Being with Belle reminded her of their early days, the cousin and her parents moved to the states after Belle turned sixteen, as they were both originally from Portugal, since then they haven't seen each other and Phebs hated that things had to go that way. But she knew that this was Belle's dream, studying cinema at the NY Filme Academy.

Knowing that the relative wouldn't rest, Belle shouted for hope.

'Hey, Harry!' a nice looking guy looked their way and approached 'please take Phoebe with you?'

'Sure.' Castle noticed the rough British accent in his voice, a boyfriend perhaps?

Phebs was a regular black haired and brown eyed beautiful girl, but she still looked young. Belle seemed to be more experienced in life, older, but still they did look alike.

'She is becoming very British.' The older one laughed after their inevitable blow-off. 'She still doesn't remember though, when she asks about it we tell her she felt against a rock.'

'Yeah…' Kate was clearly emotional for some reason, Castle peeped above her shoulder and detected Beckett's notepad and a unusual line above the two suspects. Kate Beckett would never, but NEVER, clear a suspect without exposing the case. What was going on?

'Did they find him?'

'That's not why I'm here, Belle. I am a murder investigator now.'

'Oh. So you just came for a sentimental visit?' Now the sweetness in "Beauty's" voice faded and gave place to a much more bitter one.

'No,' Kate pulled the photos of the two dead girls out of Castle's hands. 'I'm here because someone told me you might be connected to these two.'

After looking at the photos Belle immediately seemed to recognize them.

'Cam and Dany, yes they were our Red and White queen. I'm doing a short version of Alice in Wonderland as you might have noticed for this competition. And with Phebs here makes it even more fantastic. She is Alice.'

'And how did you discover them?' Castle dared to question.

'Three weeks ago, we were looking for a place to shoots so I went to this high school to see if they could lend us the gym till the end of September, but school was starting and we didn't want to bother. Cam and Danielle overheard the conversation and purposed us this place.'

'You are so grown up.' Belle giggled to Kate's comment.

'And you look even younger detective Beckett.'

'I doubt that.'

'They are dead.' Richard shot to the girl mercilessly.

'Excuse me?'

'Belle, Cam and Danielle are dead. They were killed today during a recess.' Kate handed her the not so happy pictures, this time the girls were lying dead on the floor surrounded by a stain of blood. 'Nobody knows how, and this is why I am actually here.'

The girl surprisingly sat on the Red queen's throne clinging to the pictures and to her head. Dizzy.

'Oh my God. What about security cameras.' Her eyes searched for comfort on Kate's face above her.

'They don't have security cameras.'

'I can't do this…'

'What?' The girl did not convince Castle.

'Castle please?' asked Beckett in mercy.

'You come here you bale out suspects without even talking to them, you have this weird connection with some young girl in a strange warehouse! What do you want me to think?'

'Castle, this is not home. We can't discuss this here.'

Belle get's up, angry. 'Who is this Kate?'

'I ask you the exact same thing Kate!'

Her head swirled, her thoughts mixed, her voice failed. Kate Beckett lost her thinking capacity for a while. Who were these people? What was this place? The world became a no-gravity zone; Beckett stumbled on her own foot and almost fell if it wasn't for Castle's helping hand.

'Do you need anything?' Belle wanted to help.

'No.' Castle placed her where Belle was previously seating. And the girl went for a small plastic glass of water.

They gave her time to calm down.

'Wait, Castle?' Belle and Richard crossed eyes.

'Yes.'

'You are Castle? The writer?'

'Yes, That would be me.'

'And you're dating your biggest fan?' Kate spat the water and in a sudden move she stood, grabbed Castle's arm and smiled.

'Well, I'm feeling better. And we should probably go…'

'Did you guys met at a book signing?'

'No, Kate and I are partners. I am her consulter.'

'Ok…' Belle wouldn't believe they were JUST partners, something else was going on there. He was too worried to be just friends with that beautiful woman. 'Well, I am sorry I can't tell you anything else. Cam and Dany were a big help to us. That is all.'

'I'm sorry for your project.'

'Nah… I'll probably quit.'

'What?' For moments Castle felt sad for the girl, she did look honest, turns out maybe Beckett was right by taking her out of the suspects list. 'I didn't wright 26 best sellers with my quitting power!'

'Two of my cast members were killed, that isn't happening not even in the biggest Hollywood scandal…' She had tears trapped inside of her and they wanted to get out! Kate had seen Belle cry before but her face was little and chubby, it was also many years ago.

The happy goodbye-environment was quickly damaged by the drama of the next scene. It was not predicted, directed and there was no script that would dictate the action. It was all very sudden and terrifying. Belle swore that she had never felt so surprised or scared before. It was her words, the most dangerous words, words, that cut Beckett's reasonable thoughts on those two girls, like a terrible knife. Her black hair flew to inside the room. It was that terrifying moment that left anyone speechlees. As Phoebe said is her most eloquent voice…

'I did it! I killed Cam and Dany!'

That was the moment when ALL Wonderland fell to darkness!


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This chapter contains some information about **_**Alice in Wonderland.**_

**Things you need to know:**

**- Through the looking glass (2****nd**** Alice in Wonderland book by Lewis Carroll)**

- '**Why is a raven like a writing desk?' asks the Hatter.**

'**No, I give it up,' Alice replied. 'What's the answer?'**

'**I haven't the slightest idea,' said the Hatter.**

'Are you out of your mind?' Controlling was, for a brief moment, something that Belle unknown. There was no truth on the confession's enunciation. It was all just a lie! Pure and immaculate lie!

'I'm so sorry, but it was me… I killed them.' Whispers flew from her mouth. It was the last of Phebs laments, but they couldn't help her a thing. Sitting in some plastic, football stadium like, chairs Belle tried to understand the handcuffed relative.

'Why would you do this? You have an amazing life, a boyfriend; you're in one of the most successful schools in UK… So why?'

'I didn't like them-'

'No, not why you killed them because I'm pretty sure you didn't do that. Why are you confessing? This is not one of your stories this is real, you cannot do this.' Belle had the crying about to burst, but she had to remain calm for her. For Phoebe.

'Please believe me!'

'No!'

The Hispanic vibe of Detective Javier Esposito approximated to take her. While placing his hand on her arm he suddenly felt bad for the girl.

'No, please. You can't take her she did nothing!' The older cousin felt desperate. Phebs did nothing; she couldn't let her go like this.

'We're taking her to the interrogation room.'

'No!' Her hands tightened him severely by the jacket. The girl pulled him to her and begged. He knew his job and what he was suppose to do so he ignored Belle and kept on walking.

She stayed there crying… Her hands covering her face. Her eyes watering her shorts.

* * *

**[Interrogation Room]**

'I've already read your rights, and now I want you to explain me. What was your relation with Cam and Danielle?' Beckett felt strange, guilty. She just couldn't believe, she wouldn't believe. Not that a promising girl could ever kill another two. There was nothing harmful about Phoebe. Nothing!

'They were playing The Queens in my cousin's short film.'

'They were also the ones who got you with that warehouse, right?'

'Yeah…' this last word was said with quickness, Phebs was determined to keep telling the truth. Or was it the lie?

**[Through the looking glass]**

Behind the thick glass at the end of the room Castle waited for something that could exculpate the suspect… the blamed. There was nothing about her speech that would enlighten Castle for a brilliant idea that would save this girl.

For some reason no could understand or accept what Phebs was doing. She didn't kill them, not for Beckett, not for Castle, not for Belle, not for Espo, not for everyone that saw her entering the precinct.

'Damn girl what are you doing?' Richard said to himself.

**[Interrogation Room]**

'And why did you kill them?'

'Because… I hated them they were stealing my protagonism. In the movie.'

Kate sighed deeply. She rubbed her eyes and hoped to wake up.

'Ask her how she killed them.' It was Castle, the most recent commitment of her life. She knew that voice, he was talking through the auricular on her ear, it was a I-just-had-a-Castle-idea voice. Why did she still wear that machine? Maybe they wanted to control her at first, but now… Despite her damaged emotional state, after unwrapping some of her mother's murder secrets, she was fine to conduct an interrogation by her own. But thank god she used the auricular that day, otherwise the girl would leave the place forever sentenced.

'How did you kill them?'

'I- I shot them.'

**[Through the looking glass]**

'Wrong answer Alice.' A happiness wave filled Castle.

**[Interrogation Room]**

'That is not how they were killed.'

'It wasn't?' disappointment emerged in her voice.

'How were they killed?' Kate anticipated that she would not have an answer to that.

**[Through the looking glass]**

'Why is a raven like a writing desk?' quoted him behind the blind mirror.

**[Interrogation Room]**

'I haven't the slightest idea.' Phebs said.

**[Through the looking glass]**

'Exacty!' Castle turned to see Ryan staring at him in the visioning room's door. 'She doesn't know 'cause she didn't kill them.'

'Did you just quote Lewis Carroll?'

**[Interrogation Room]**

Beckett expired with relieve. An enormous rock fell out of her shoulders into the interrogation room.

'You didn't kill them.'

'But I did!'

'But none of them was shot.' Claimed Kate.

A hollow sound resounded in the room coming from the mirror behind her.

**[Through the looking glass]**

She left to find Castle and Ryan next door.

'She couldn't have killed them, there was a video of her and the boyfriend together.' Ryan informed.

'A video?' Castle thought about all the meanings that sentence could have.

'Yes a rehearsal video. They were both practicing…for the movie. He plays the hatter.'

'How come she did not know we were looking into that?' Castle reasonably asked.

'Because she is young and she is protecting someone…' replied Kate.

* * *

The room was in silence watching the scene between the Hatter and Alice. The two of them were portraying the tea party scene. Harry would grab her hand and walk her through the long table, but somehow they had to start all over again. Either because Phebs couldn't concentrate and started to laugh or because of an occasional kiss they would give between lines.

'They are not bad…' Ryan didn't know much about acting except that Jenni always criticized them, and if it wasn't for his beloved wife Ryan would have never become an expert on "Project Runway". He gladly accepted his wife's tastes of tacky TV Shows because he knew that somewhere between episode ten and twelve he would become fond of it.

"I Love you." The masculine voice from the screen said.

_KNOCK KNOCK, _Everybody pointed their heads to the door.

'May I?' asked Belle.

'Sure.' The choir replied in some weird way.

'I didn't know they liked to shot rehearsals, always thought they would just go out to date a little.' Vented "Beauty".

'Belle can we talk?'

* * *

Kate pushed Belle into a nice ventilated room where two couches and a coffee machine were pointing to the television on the corner.

'She was trying to protect someone' stated Kate from the moment they walked in.

'If it wasn't Harry then I have no idea who was… She doesn't know much people.'

'What were you doing yesterday between midnight and four a.m.?' she seemed surprised 'I'm sorry but I have to.'

'I was with my neighbor, Josh… He can confirm that.'

'Josh?'

'Yes… Castle?'

She outlined a smile.

'It's not like that…'

'It is like that. I know sometimes is complicated. Josh and I live in LA together and we go anywhere together, we do a lot of things together. We never actually said we are together.'

'They can't know about me and Castle, we might lose our partnership… Everything.'

'I see. When can Phoebe come?'

'Just a few paperwork and then she is free.' Kate really wanted to ask the question, but she didn't have the guts. Well, she was known for having smashed tables against all kinds of Jackasses. She had to ask! 'When are you telling her?'

Belle, who was about to leave, stopped on her way out.

'She was little, she doesn't need to know.'

'That was a serious situation.'

'Her parents don't want her to know! This is neither a fairytale nor a Wonderland! Phoebe and I were just two girls playing who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. That is the part you know.'

'But she has the right.'

Belle approached her eyes close to Beckett's.

'The part of the story she knows is that we were playing, she fell, she hit a rock and suffered with amnesia because of THAT! Anything else! Whatever you think you know just make it disappear.' Her breath was rough. 'Learn the rules before playing the Game!'


	4. Chapter 4

Castle grabbed her from the waist passionately. In spite of the secrecy they had to maintain Castle and Beckett felt more in love than ever. Was it because of the risk of being caught or because of their wonderful adventures together? One thing it was certain, they had been caught one time and it was not a to repeat experience, now Alexis knew and he had the support of the two women he most loved. Well, his mother still was indifferent towards the all situation but Castle was planning on telling her... He was.

'Castle stop!' she laughed

One kiss. Another. The constant sound of their lips smashing against each other echoed along the morgue. But they were interrupted by the most convenient way, the phone.

'Alexis?'

'Dad!' she replied.

'What's wrong?'

'Do you think I can go to Ruby's tomorrow.'

'Who's Ruby?' No way she was going to a guy house without him knowing the subject.

'It's my friend, you met her the other day.'

'Her? Oh, ok you can go.'

'Thank you, dad.'

'So, and how's Columbia?'

'Well, still in the same place I guess. Kiss Beckett for me!'

'Sure I will!'

'Dad!'

'Right, Can't make this kind of jokes to my teenager daughter. Bye College!'

'Goodbye dad!' she hung up.

'How is she?' asked Kate when their both about to enter the dead world.

'Good… I guess. She is in College.'

Entering that cold white room always made him chilly, how could Lanie spend an entire day in it? Surrounded by corpse, it must be somehow tedious.

'Oh Castle, it will fly don't worry!' Dr. Parish seemed to have an opinion for everything.

'Yes, I told him that already, Lanie.'

'I just don't want her to grow up.'

'But she has to.' The two victims wee lying in front of Lanie she was holding her habitual pad to write all kind of notes about the deceased. 'Has I had before stated, they were battered in the head with something sharp… I'd say the Washington monument but twenty times smaller.'

'The Washington Monument?' Inwardly Castle felt like shock wave of emotion. 'I know where to find the murder weapon!'

* * *

'Hello Detective. May I ask, why you're here?' The principal's office was something that would turn Castle's stomach into a knot. The feel, the smell all of that, reminded him of how awful it was to be in trouble.

'Yes, Mr. Jack we believe we found the object that killed both Cam and Dany.' For once Castle rationalized correctly. He had been watching the crime scene so carefully he actually managed to relate what Lanie said to what he had seen before.

'The school's trophy showcase?'

'Yes, we think the murder weapon it's among those trophies.'

'I'm sorry but I can't let you dig into that showcase. It's part of school history.'

Ok, it was time for Kate to work her magic. She never asked for unnecessary paper work but thank god she did this time.

'Here's a warrant.'

* * *

The three of them made their way to the main hall.

'Please Detective, I'm sure that 's nothing but an assumption.'

'There!' Richard aimed to a small Washington monument, but, besides being twenty times smaller, it was golden and polished.

'I'm gonna have too take that.'

'No! Wait, look.' The head of the school pointed to a trophy's support, with no trophy on it.

'Where is it?'

'It went missing the other day. It's the same trophy I mean, same shape. They won it in a different year.'

'And where can we find it?' asked Castle proudly.

'I don't know.'

'How can you not know?' Beckett found this man more and more careless every time she would talk to him.

'The soccer team reported it missing to me. We sensitized the kids to find him or turn it back, no one did.'

'But you're the only one to have the keys to open the showcase.'

'The coach has them too.'

'Where is he?' Beckett tried.

'His keys went missing around the same time has the physical award. We made another one. It all happened during the summer, anyone could have taken it.'

'Still, it would be better if we took the support of the missing trophy.'

'Why?'

'Feeling reluctant principal?' He loved when she played badass.

'No detective, you can take it.'

Now they were launched, they find the trophy and the keys they find the killer. Just for precaution, and because she loved to piss off uncooperative suspects, they should take fingerprints out of the other trophy as well.

Unfortunately the results of the supporting device didn't make any of them happy…

…

'Harry!' Kate shifted the lab results to the center table on the enquiry area where his girlfriend was detained before. 'We found your fingerprints on a missing trophy's support which matches our murder weapon.'

'What, no! You got that wrong. I didn't kill anyone.'

'Well, you are belying the evidence.'

'No!'

'Look, Harry we're searching your hotel room right now. Are we going to find something?'

'Yes, I stole the trophy ok? But I didn't kill anyone with it.'

'Why would you steel a trophy?' asked Castle with the feeling that this was going to be a strange conversation.

'Because, me and Phoebe have been here for the past two months making this movie and to get distracted I used to go to this soccer field near the hotel. They were all really impressed that I was European and they treated me with immense respect. So I told them I won a few trophies and that I was in town for championship at a local high school. One day, Cam showed up at the field and I found she was dating one of the team members. I talked to her because they are all over twenty and she was just sixteen, she said if I kept it secret she would help me find a nice prize to show off to the rest of the team. So if you find that trophy there will be fingerprints of both her and me, but no blood. I didn't kill them.'

Someone knocked over the small window on the door. It was Ryan. Castle stayed there with the accused boy as Beckett shifted towards her fellow cop.

'We found the trophy.'

'Blood?'

'Yes, but not in the one we found in his hotel room. The one you brought from the crime scene. That's the murder weapon.'

Beckett would characterize that case as a very odd situation, two teenage girls, both sixteen, found dead inside their high school. Normally, this would be a cheerleading competition that ended up badly but not this time. These two girls were involved in a small production of "Alice in Wonderland" as well as other two girls whom Beckett saved once on her first day at the station. Portuguese, American, British, she felt like her mind was emerged in a very big mess. But, on top of that, things started to get weirder.

'Kate we found something else.'

'What?'

'Cam and Danielle had these on their rooms. Each one had a copy. Security codes, passwords al belonging to CIA.' Ryan handed her three files.

'Who's the third?'

'We found it next to the trophy in his hotel room.'

'Finger prints?'

'Not his… The results came out positive, though.'

'Positive for who?'

'Some of the DNA matches Phoebe's. Except it isn't hers. It's from a long distance relative.'

And the word _Belle _came up in her mind and tears came up in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

'This is becoming very tiring. What is going on?' Kate was not in the mood for more twists in that case, it all started that morning it was almost night now and all she wanted to do was come home take a bath and lay down with the love of her life. But she was stuck in that opaque, lifeless, unbreathable room.

'Kate I swear I did nothing.'

'What is this?'

* * *

**Outside**

'Why would she insist on going in there alone?'

'It's like you don't know Beckett. When it's personal just get out of it.'

'Well, Javier I'm her… partner. I have the right to know what is going on.'

'Ok, I'll tell you.'

'You know?' How come Javier knew and he didn't?

'But promise you won't tell her I told you.'

* * *

Three different sheets of paper all contained security codes, incomprehensible passwords, things that could hurt and have effects beyond their knowledge.

'You found it?'

'You think I wouldn't?'

'No! I'm glad you did.'

'You're glad?' If this was a Michael Douglas "The Game" kind of prank she was not enjoying it in any way.

'That is why Phoebe confessed.' Oh no, no, no she was coming up with an explanation Beckett was pretty sure she wasn't going to understand.

'Someone threatened her?'

'No.'

* * *

**Outside**

Javier walked him to the coffee room where there was no one in sight.

'Sit.' He said with his most serious voice.

Castle obeyed anxious to know the truth about Beckett and the Cousins.

'It was in a big forest up in Jersey, imagine Central park ten times bigger. Everything wild and untreated and the result of that was a big fire. After it was extinguished the investigation team were Beckett worked with was assigned to figure if it was a felony or just a bad luck situation. But during the investigation, one day after the disaster, two corpses and four parents, worried parents, Belle and Phoebe's parents came to aggravate the whole thing.'

* * *

'Phebs confessed in order for you to find those. She wanted you to investigate her bedroom and find them. She told me later and asked me to play along, that she would figure out a way to get rid of the charges. I guess she didn't need to get into that much trouble.'

Kate was damn sure that messed up dilemma wouldn't be more than just a miss understanding. So she asked the obvious question. 'If it was this important why not telling me?'

'Because we were scared, we are scared. We assumed those documents are secret and dangerous. We don't want to be blamed for anything.'

'What makes you think that?'

* * *

**Outside**

'Because they had work issues… Something about opening a factory here… They left the girls with a nanny and that is why they didn't report them missing before.

'So what happened? They are perfectly alive.' Castle had the mystery writer's face on him.

* * *

'When Cam and Dany took us to the warehouse we all split to search place and see if everything was all right. I went with Cam and Phebs went with Dany, and thank god we did that. Those two were so enigmatic they could have held all of this from us and they tried…'

* * *

**Outside**

'They needed a few more tests but according to the age the forensics gave the corpses they had to belong to Belle and Phebs. One was eleven the other was eight and they were lying there, lifeless…'

* * *

'Cam and Danielle threatened us that if we told anything to the police about those documents they would find a way to get us in trouble. I couldn't believe them until a day later when I found pictures of Harry and Cam… together in my hotel room. Next to it there were printed a few explanations on how they photoshopped it and how it could end up on Phoebe's hands. There is no way they were doing that to her, so I agreed and gave them a part in the movie. And two weeks later Dany had a very eccentric idea.'

* * *

**Outside**

'Beckett though, she noticed something. The parents brought them two pictures, one of each girl; she saw something in Belle's neck. A dolphin hanging by a thin sliver string, the parents informed that she never took it out. Well, Kate is a smart girl so she knew silver wouldn't just melt without leaving any trace behind and dead Belle wasn't wearing it. One night she couldn't sleep, it had passed three days since the fire. Forensics wouldn't tell her if those were the confirmed bodies and she wasn't in the mood for government twists on how the things should stay as they were, so she grabbed a backpack and spent one night in the burnt woods till she find those girls.'

'Did she find them?' Castle might know how to write it, but was he ready to handle the mystery?

* * *

'She reveled this ultraviolet light her father had and scrolled it on the paper. And there it was, a secret message. We all swore secret, if you want to know what killed them the answer is in those files.'

Kate was suspicious about that but she knew that face. The little girl who once told her "please help me" in that dark forest couldn't be lying to her so she grabbed her own ultraviolet light and realized that it was not only true, it was also frightening. The words showed up barely perceptive to the naked eye.

TWO BOMBS, TIMES SQUARE

* * *

**Outside**

'Don't tell her I told you ok Castle? This is a very big deal for Beckett, she hates to talk about the past.' Castle knew Esposito was right. If he confronted her with the story her levels of _freaking out _would for sure hit the top of the scale.

'So the both girls were snuggling, together.'

'Phoebe was badly injured and Belle wouldn't let go. She wasn't strong enough to carry the cousin. And Beckett was absolutely right about it.'

'How do you know about this?'

'Three months after the incident I met detective Kate Beckett as she was making her way through this walls for the very first time…'


	6. Chapter 6

The rampage in the precinct was audible to the entire New York City, but the sound was stuffed inside Captain Gates' office. The windows blocked the sunset's heat inside, making it look like a greenhouse but Beckett wasn't worried about that.

'Let's wait.'

'Wait?' total non-sense how come the Captain was telling her to wait! There was a bomb in Times Square!

'They're sending units to check out the scene, meanwhile we wait.'

'But there's a bomb, we've dealt with a bomb before you know. Me and Castle disarmed a bomb.'

'Detective Beckett this is a delicate matter, I could let you take care of it but superiors are doing that. We don't even know if there is an actual bomb.'

Kate put her hand on the head in despair. Does the woman did not understand that the whole New York City is in danger!

'There are no assurances that there is a bomb. If it did not explode 'til now then it's because there is a specific date and that is what the experts will try to determine. And while this situation is not clarified your job is to find out who killed those two girls. With or without a bomb they continue to deserve justice. '

Beckett wanted to respond her, tell her she was wrong but deep down she wanted to go home and rest and come back the next morning calmer. She wanted to process everything very well before jumping to conclusions, and I that moment Kate Beckett realized that ever since that day, when she threatened the man who killed her mother, she had changed. She was not avenger Beckett anymore…

* * *

After a nice long bath and a cold iced tea, which refreshed that hot day of September, Kate only felt like sleeping but of course the doorbell had to step in. She hoped it was not Castle otherwise he would have to listen to her blasting over how messed up that was and how he should have stayed home!

'Detective!' The door was a definite barrier between surprises and expectations, but this time the first option ruled.

'Phoebe?'

'I know it's late but I went by the precinct and your weren't there so they gave me your address.'

'Are they allowed to do that?' That was something to complain the next day! What if she was a trained sniper?

'Detective Esposito did.'

'Oh. Then I guess that's fine… Come in.' She closed the door behind Phebs and led her to the couch where she sat. 'What are you doing here?' Beckett followed her and did the same.

'I wanted to ask you about Belle. She refuses to tell me how you guys met and I know I am involved in it. I also know I didn't fell against a rock.' She knew? Belle probably didn't know she knew.

'So- the fire?'

'Yes, I remember and I researched because there was no way that was a dream. I found out around sixteen but I never had courage to confront my parents with it.'

'I-'

'You don't need to speak. I came here to say thank you because I know everyone else has thanked you but I never had the chance.'

'They would have found you eventually…'

'Or, they wouldn't and we would have died.' Beckett nodded. 'Just please don't tell Belle about it, someday I will confront her, or maybe not.' Kate swallowed. 'I just don't understand who were those other bodies you found.'

'It was an intentional fire that one. It was a man who murdered little girls and set them on fire. A serial killer whose plan didn't work out, for a change.'

'Oh.' Phebs looked upset with the revelation. 'I did not know that…'

'It's not your fault. It's just life.'

'Yeah… Thanks again.'

Beckett and Phoebe dragged themselves to the door where the young girl left the pavement house, but when Kate was about to say goodbye and close the portal to the outside world Phebs said something that might have been the reason for everything that came after.

'I hope you find their killers. Please don't leave any test behind.'

* * *

His eyes were heavy and tired; it was one of the downsides of having your girlfriend in the NYPD. Before he could have just walked out with a "Alexis needs me" but now, not only was Alexis in college, but he couldn't let Kate go out in duty without him certifying she was safe. I love this woman he thought, but then the romantic thought faded away with her smooth voice.

'Castle!' he trembled all over as she placed herself in front of him with a big, big smile. 'This time it was my unthinkable idea that got us in the precinct in the middle of the night.'

'Uh- How great!' he outlined a soar smile.

Beckett pulled him by the wrist towards the white board.

'So, I asked Ryan to request some lab tests to the invisible ink on those files and, guess what?' she did this very awkward smile while pointing at some tests results on the right top of the board. These papers caught Castle's eye.

'1942?'

'Exactly! Castle, this ink was used in World War two!'

'Spies?'

'Most likely.' She did the smile again.

'I am so strangely proud of you.' Castle copied a cheap version of the smile. Kate went back to seriousness as her eyebrows and eyes opened wide.

'Oh my god! You're getting into my head! I'm starting to be "Castalized"!'

'It's my genes.' He smiled proudly but she stroke back with a huge slap on his leader jacket.

The unknown couple kept on fighting for a while but a much bigger cause stopped them.

'Harry, what are you doing here?' Castle noticed. The boy wheezed tiredly.

'Belle and Phebs they are not in the hotel, I've called they don't pick up, not in the warehouse either and I don't know where else to go.'

'Phoebe left my house a couple of hours ago.'

'I know she left a note on my phone but then I woke up and I started to get worried.'

Suddenly it looked like a jungle inside the building. Phone calls to everywhere, ringtones, people talking and Harry's tears falling like bricks from his eyes.

'Detective Beckett, I'm afraid we can't provide you with enough backup teams for this situation.' Captain Gates was being inconvenient again.

'Two girls are missing, girls who are key to this investigation. MY investigation.'

'Kate while this bomb situation is still on going-'

'There is no bomb! It's a 1942 warning and it's probably not even real!'

'Larger forces thing it might still be activated. Just wait.'

'I can't wait! I can't!'

* * *

'She said special forces?' Richard Castle and Kate Beckett were away from all. They didn't wanted to face Harry or any of the consequences the word "WAITING" might bring. Sitting in her car bathed by the immense dark night he hold her hand in support.

'Yes.'

'Like, FBI or CIA?'

'I guess.'

'Why would they think that?'

'I don't know' she was being honest, at that pointed she knew nothing.

'Maybe hey know there is a bomb they just don't know the location.'

'Yeah right.'

'We know those codes probably tell the locations. What if they want to exchange.' Castle launched his ideas look.

'Exchange?'

'Think about it, Gates doesn't want us to investigate their disappearance because of the bomb. What if Gates refused to give the "bigger authorities" the files? Now they threatened her with kidnapping Belle and Phebs, the keys to our case. They want to trade the girls for the documents.'

'There is only one "but" in all of that, Castle. What if the murders of Cam and Dany are the actual kidnapers?'

'There is only one thing the cousins did wrong and that was hiding the files. I bet my Ferrari on how Gates is trying to swipe those documents away to CIA or FBI.'

'Why not just ask?'

'It would alarm the people, make them feel smaller that the police found such a big scoop and not them.'

'But why Belle and Phoebe, I might have told Gates they were the key but they are not. They have told us all.'

'Because of you, NYPD's finest and in charge of this case, detective. You have a deep relation with these girls. They affect you…' That might seem too elaborate but Kate Beckett was sure that for once Castle had it right.

**WANT ME TO FINISH IT?**


	7. Chapter 7

Kate entered the cold, white, light room. Castle followed her and there was nothing but a metallized table between the two main poles that supported the continuing place. The door closed heavily and they returned their looks to it.

'Captain Gates?' The couple turned again to face a man. His voice matched his looks. Tall, rough, muscled and CIA appropriate.

'No. I'm Detective Kate Beckett and this is my partner, Mr. Richard Castle.' She did the usual presentations.

'But we said specifically that the Captain had to come.'

'She sent us.'

'You think I'm that stupid detective. She wouldn't say no to superior orders.'

He was smart. Too smart.

'We just want Belle and Phoebe.' The man walked towards them.

'First the documents.' He extended his hand.

Castle did his professional heist to the evidence room and got the sheets easily. Kate pulled them off her case.

'We wanna see them.' This time was Castle to speak.

The man whispered something to his sleeve. Castle was stunned with the technology, he and Beckett had been involved with the CIA before but it was exciting every time. The door opened and the two girls ran to their friend's arms. Crying.

While hugging them Kate dropped the bomb intel making enough time for the strange figure to grab them.

'Thank you!' her mouth outlined to him while some tears ran from her face to the ground. Phoebe and Belle were all right.

* * *

While Phebs kissed and cried along Harry, Belle and Castle were discussing the situation and observing Beckett making her final allegations to fearful Gates.

'She must be in trouble.' Belle was truly worried about her dear friend.

'Don't worry she has to dealt with worse.' Castle knew about it. He sure did. 'Have you told her?' His head turned to Phoebe.

'We talked about it while in CIA. She told me she already knew.' Castle nodded, he was surprised she didn't ask about his knowledge on the matter.

'I'm glad you worked it out.' He smiled.

'So, you and Becket, huh?' She gazed didn't compromise.

'Yeah…' he felt awkward but then the expression on his eyes changed. His smile faded and his eyes narrowed.

Just as he changed his ways Kate left the captain's office. Belle and Phebs approached her to find out more but Castle stayed still.

'They just called –'

'Who?' Phebs asked.

'CIA, they said they tracked the bomb, it was an old one but they found it.' Beckett looked troubled despite good news. But then she noticed Richard. Still and quiet the man wouldn't move. 'Castle!' She went towards him.

'Kate,' he started 'we never investigated the boy Camille was going out with, the soccer player.'

'Well, it wasn't relevant, but now we are sure their deaths have nothing to do with the bomb so…'

For a while everyone just looked at each other and then everyone ran to find computers, phones trying to discover who the mysterious man was.

* * *

The school was in rampage classes were about to start. The principal sat in the office, Castle and Beckett in front of him arrange d their files and papers of the case. Mark, as usual, stood along his master.

'So, why didn't you tell us about your brother being involved with Danielle?' Kate was relentless.

'I didn't think it was relevant.'

'Well, it is.' Castle added.

'What happened with my brother ended quickly.'

'Don't you mean, died quickly?' Since she started being Castle's girl, Kate won a certain sense of humor she never thought she could have.

'Are you accusing me of something, detective?'

'I'm sure you didn't approve of their relationship. She could easily have you under control.'

'Under control? Me? Lady unless you're here to tell me something not offensive please leave.'

'We talked with your brother Jason, Mr. Douglas, and besides confirming their affair he also told us you were aware of it, which means you lied when you told us Cam wasn't involved with anyone (Chp. 1)' Castle stated.

'Camille was dating your brother because she needed a few school favors and if she went to the police and told them your brother did something less appropriate to her your image and your brother's would not be favored. Maybe they could even fire you.'

'You're crazy lady!' he stood and turned to do the window. Peter Douglas knew about it, he knew about Cam he knew about his brother he also knew his brother was happy even though she wasn't being fair to him, she wanted more than just a relationship and Peter was sure that would not only hurt his brother but it would also hurt him.

'Just tell us the truth Mr. Douglas.' She was good at pressuring people Castle appreciated this badass side of Beckett and it wasn't just because he was in love with her but for four years he had appreciated everything she has done inside the interrogation room.

'I didn't kill them' he was still facing the window looking outside like he was lost 'I didn't like Camille, I can even say that I hated her but I didn't kill any of them they were my students and I could never do such thing. You must believe me because that's purest truth there is.'

'Oh, we know you didn't kill them.' Beckett looked at Castle in amazement, how could he say such a thing they where about to catch a murder he could not go easy on him.

'Castle what are you doing?' she whispered.

'Why did you do it Mark? To please Mr. Douglas or to revenge the fact that Danny wasn't your friend anymore?' Castle always made the most eccentric discoveries behind Kate's back but they always made sense afterwards.

The kid didn't even blink, he most likely did it out of a madness attack because he was good, and that was provable by his next statement.

'One day I got out of class and she was there, a new girl was staring at me. She wanted explanations on those math exercises we just did and she asked me, the most beautiful girl asked ME. I was never popular and I felt so good around and Dany until it all became darkness and it was Cam's fault.' His veins popped out of his neck as soon as he pronounced her name. His face came out red. 'And then Mr. Douglas said he would like to see Camille dead and then I thought I'd like to see her dead as well. She stole the love of my life. I came to School to help before the classes started and that's when I saw her, she was staring at the showcase of the trophies and I asked her what was she doing. She looked startled and I noticed that showcase was broken and that one of the trophies was missing, she told me she noticed it before and that's why she approached it but I didn't believe her. She kept insulting me and I told her the truth about Danny, that I loved her, and that's when I grabbed one of the trophies but Danielle came and knocked me down and then I rose and stroke both of them. I know it was wrong. I was wearing gloves because I had been cleaning some tables and I realized that no one would find out what I did. I followed Danny weeks before I knew they were up to something. I thought I was doing something good killing Camille I pleased myself and I pleased Mr. Douglas I know it was wrong. I'm sorry.'

He didn't even cry, Mark was braver than anyone could be, he let himself be dragged through the school with his hands tied together with the detective grabbing his arm and taking him to prison. He was young so he would have a lighter trial than an adult would but he wasn't afraid. You could tell by his eyes, his expression and his way of crying. He wasn't crying because he was getting arrested, he was crying because he killed the love of his life, because of something bigger.

Castle knew that if Beckett ever needed he could do something like that for her, he could try to make her a better person, in a better place and that's what Mark did even though it turned out wrong.

* * *

'I'm not justifying what he did, I'm just saying it was love to his master and to his woman.'

'You are very romantic Mr. Castle. I love you for that, but he's a murderer even though it was something made out of despair.' They were in his house sitting on the couch drinking  
wine. Castle's mother was in a play premiere so they were okay.

'How are Belle and Phoebe?'

'Phebs and Harry and went back to London and Belle went back to LA, you know she has a movie contract.'

'Really?'

'Apparently they liked her Alice in Wonderland script representation so they want something more serious with her.'

'Do you think she's going to make something based on a New York old bomb?' Castle smiled and she smiled back. They both kissed. 'I love you little Alice.' He melted her heart.

'And I love you Mad Hatter.'

'More like mad writer.'

As they laughed the door lock was being forced, Martha was about to enter the house and as fast as they could they ran to his bedroom to hide Beckett away from something quite like an explosion.

'I thought she was in a play.'

'She was!'

They stopped their whispered conversation and Castle entered the living room where is mother was rearranging her bag. Kate stood hidden in the bedroom.

'Hello, mother. So, what happened to your play?'

'The same that is happening with you and Beckett right now. It should have been kept a secret, Richard. Both Bobby the director and you should have kept it a secret.'

And like that, she climbed up the stairs and went to sleep.

**THE END**

**Read my other fics: **

**(The Hunger Games) **

** s/7991865/1/The-Heart-of-Panem**

******(****Pirates of the Caribbean**) 

****** s/8200406/1/Black-Pearl-s-Daughter**

******Liked this one? Review it please, I'd love to know your opinion :)**


End file.
